


Canis

by kettish



Series: Pup [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettish/pseuds/kettish
Summary: Obi-pup gets to play with his master.





	Canis

A ginger fan of fur waved back and forth in mild excitement as its owner noisily lapped water out of a bowl on the floor of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan’s quarters in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Half-prick ears perked as Obi-Wan straightened up, licking his lips and mustache clean of water as he knelt on all fours and looking towards where Qui-Gon sat on the couch. Qui-Gon glanced at the bowl, making sure Obi-Wan had enough, and then went back to reading when Obi-Wan went back to drinking. 

 

It was thirsty work, being a pup. 

 

They were having a puppy play session today as they often did while at home between assignments on the front. Qui-Gon blessed the day he barged into Obi-Wan’s quarters and found him undressed and chewing on a sock. Their relationship had balanced on a blade’s edge as Obi-Wan scrambled back and stared up at Qui-Gon with overwhelming shame; he obviously expected condemnation or disgust, but Qui-Gon had simply been confused and a little dazzled by the sudden appearance of so much fair skin. So much of Obi-Wan’s skin, rather--he’d harbored a ridiculous crush on the man for a couple of years ever since Obi-Wan managed to beat him and take the single lightsaber competition cup. 

 

Disgust had been the last thing on his mind as he tried to understand what Obi-Wan was doing. Was there something stuck down there? Had he dropped an item under his bunk? But what about the sock? Qui-Gon glanced down at the strap around Obi-Wan’s neck, thinking he’d never seen him wear jewelry before, but when Obi-Wan spat the sock out of his mouth and looked even more guilty and embarrassed than before, something clicked.

 

He was playing. With the sock. Like a dog. 

 

The way Obi-Wan was cringing had been wrong, an awful sad sight that made Qui-Gon’s heart wrench, and he decided then and there that it needed to stop. He’d sat down, and invited Obi-Wan to continue playing, and ever since their relationship had blossomed and grown.

 

Qui-Gon was honored now to spend so much time with Obi-Wan again. He’d missed mornings where they sat with their tea or caf and discussed a logic puzzle, warming up their minds for the day as they would any muscle. Obi-Wan would lean back in his chair and let his legs tangle with Qui-Gon’s as he read the clues, and Qui-Gon would listen attentively as he sipped his beverage of choice. 

 

They weren’t partnered for missions, unfortunately, but their battalions worked together closely enough that they shared shore leave rotations more often than not. They could spend down time together as they strategized for the next campaign, or as their troops recuperated from previous battles. So every so often, when stress was building again and Obi-Wan began to get that beaten, tired look to his face, Qui-Gon would insist he get out his collar.

 

A damp face snuffled at his hand and leg, exploring, and Qui-Gon smiled and ruffled Obi-Wan’s hair. The custom-ordered prosthetic ears worked beautifully, responding to muscle movements in Obi-Wan’s face that they’d programmed to translate to different ‘expressions.’ They matched his hair perfectly as well, and when secured and Obi-Wan’s hair fluffed around the base, they looked like a natural part of him. 

 

Obi-Wan woofed, telling him something, and Qui-Gon sat up to get a better look at him. Once Qui-Gon gave him his full attention, Obi-Wan’s tail stilled, and he looked at him intently, doing his best to communicate. When Qui-Gon’s eyebrows drew down in confusion, Obi-Wan whined, setting a ‘paw’ on Qui-Gon’s leg and scooting closer. 

 

“You’ve had water, we played earlier,” Qui-Gon mused, running through the list, “hm, what time is it? Ah, that’s it--it’s dinner time, isn’t it?” Obi-Wan barked happily, backing up, and then scampered off towards the kitchen as Qui-Gon heaved himself back up off the couch and walked after him. He pulled down a large, flat bowl and poured Obi-Wan’s food into it. It consisted of ration bars that had been crumbled up and Obi-Wan hated it with a passion, but puppies don’t get to choose their own food and if he looked pitiful enough Qui-Gon would put some sauce on it for him.

 

“There you are,” Qui-Gon said, setting it down and petting the back of Obi-Wan’s head. Obi-Wan dove for his food before getting a mouthful and spitting it back out, looking up at him as though he’d been betrayed. Qui-Gon laughed.

 

“No, no extra for you tonight,” Qui-Gon admonished, “you had quite enough earlier.” Obi-Wan grumbled, ending with a whine that crescendoed into a howl, and then sat there and stared at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon shrugged and went back to the couch and smiled as he heard Obi-Wan huff and then the quiet sounds of him eating. The mystery novel he’d set down was a good one, with plenty of suspects that still needed to be ruled out, and he picked it up and got comfortable.

 

Engrossed in his book, he didn’t notice that the eating sounds had ceased. The pressure against his legs as Obi-Wan quickly wiped his face free of crumbs on Qui-Gon’s pants was both startling and unwelcome.

 

“Obi, no--Force take it, pup, how many times do I have to tell you don’t do that?” Qui-Gon groaned, brushing the offending bits of food off and pushing Obi-Wan away. The man grinned, tongue hanging free in clear amusement as he panted and looked up at him, tail wagging.

 

“Rascal,” Qui-Gon grumbled, but when Obi-Wan scooted close he scratched his scalp anyway. Obi-Wan set his cheek on Qui-Gon’s knee with a deeply contented sigh. 

 

“Here, Obi--up,” QUi-Gon said after a moment, patting the couch beside him, and Obi hopped up and stretched out lazily with his head in Qui-Gon’s lap. Qui-Gon smiled lopsided and fond down at his ‘puppy’ and carded his fingers through Obi-Wan’s ‘fur’ until the young man fell asleep.

 

An hour passed as Obi-Wan snoozed quietly in Qui-Gon’s lap. It was impressive, honestly--Obi-Wan usually couldn’t nap during the day, and had difficulty sleeping at night, with too many things still to do running through his head and responsibility bearing him down like a stone around his neck. But when he was Obi, ginger puppy, he napped frequently and easily, and it was a pleasure to watch over him as he did.

 

Obi-Wan finally stretched, yawned hugely, and spent a few drowsy minutes working moisture into his mouth and sniffing to catalogue the scents that reached his nose where he lay. He turned his head up to look at Qui-Gon questioningly. Qui-Gon patted him and tapped his nose before ushering him off the couch and stretching his back.

 

A thrill went up Qui-Gon’s spine for a moment as he watched Obi-Wan amble his way to the bedroom, rightfully expecting it was about bedtime. This evening they’d be going off their usual script into something they’d discussed and agreed to but hadn’t yet tried. He wasn’t totally sure it would go smoothly but the idea had been intriguing and he’d decided he’d best at least give it a try.

 

Their normal agenda on puppy days was this: get up, eat meals, play, nap, and go to bed. It was simple, innocent, and Obi-Wan always woke the next day relaxed and refreshed, ready to throw his weight back into the war effort and life in general. Just like usual, Qui-Gon trailed Obi-Wan into the bedroom, where Obi-Wan had hopped onto the bed and laid across the foot end. Qui-Gon had invited him to lay closer, up at the head with him, but Obi-Wan had explained it didn’t feel right. The bed was big enough, either way, and they slept spooned against each other the rest of the time, so Qui-Gon didn’t complain.

 

Qui-don moved about the room undressing and putting things away, then went to the ‘fresher to make his evening ablutions. He caught sight of his own face in the mirror as he left, and stuck his chin out with a firm nod to himself for courage. The nervousness was finally starting to change into excitement. 

 

He went to the bed, climbed in, got comfortable, and drew a deep breath in. Letting it out, he let go the last of his anxiety, and fidgeted to achieve maximum comfort before reaching down and cupping his groin with his palm.

 

Qui-Gon was a healthy adult male, and while maybe just on the far side of his prime, still had enough of a sex drive that he masturbated regularly. It was a healthy expression of sexuality that he wasn’t ashamed of, but it had been...quite some time since he’d been with a partner who enjoyed watching. Therefore, it had been quite some time since he’d masturbated in the same room as another person. 

The familiar setting helped. He massaged his dick through his sleep clothes, feeling himself harden, and sighed softly at the pleasurable sensation. Pushing down his sleep pants he pulled his dick and balls out and hummed at the feel. At the foot of the bed, Obi-Wan stirred, and Qui-Gon’s heartbeat picked up the pace as one ginger ear perked, twisting towards him before Obi-Wan lifted his head to see what he was doing. The ball was now in Obi-Wan’s court.

  
  


Obi-Wan was sleepy. The bed was warm, his master was washing up as he did every night, and the room was quiet. He sighed happily; it had been a good day, with just he and his master, and he felt it was well-spent.

 

The bed behind him dipped, and Obi-Wan felt himself relax further now that they were both in bed, and he began to drowse as his master did whatever masters do before bed. Read, he supposed. Not his business. He was a dog, and dogs can’t read.

 

The light was on longer than he’d anticipated, but he was so tired he’d begun drifting off, when...he heard a sound. One ear swiveled back towards it, trying to catch and interpret it. (Of course it wasn’t a real ear, and it didn’t help--but it was as natural a movement as blinking). There came a soft sigh from his master in a tone he recalled hearing before but couldn’t place, and a rustle of fabric, and then a pleased hum that was...very interesting. Very, very interesting. Picking up his head from where he was using his arms as a pillow he rolled back a little to see what his master was doing.

 

The large man was rubbing himself, touching all over his large cock and balls as well as his thighs and stomach and wherever else he pleased. It was fascinating, and Obi-Wan licked his lips as he stared and then glanced up at his master’s face. His master had his head leaned back against the headboard and his eyes closed as he stroked himself and Obi-Wan felt his own cock begin to fill.

 

Obi-Wan was fairly sure this wasn’t something a puppy was supposed to participate in, but he couldn’t help but wish otherwise. So he did what all sneaky puppies do, and crept forward on the bed as stealthily as he could. He managed to get all the way up to level with Qui-Gon’s shifting hands and stiff cock and might have been able to move in further, except he had the urge to see what his master’s cock smelled like, and the puff of air startled his master.

 

“Obi, no, naughty puppy,” Qui-Gon scolded, pushing Obi-Wan down the bed again. Obi-Wan whined, wriggling out of his master’s hold, and crawled back towards him again, ears back and eyes beseeching as he rolled onto his back and begged. It might have seemed innocent but for the erection that called Qui-Gon’s attention, and Qui-Gon shivered minutely. 

 

“No, Obi,” Qui-Gon said firmly, and rolled over, putting his back to Obi-Wan.

 

Obi-Wan whined, then howled softly, then jumped off the bed to go around to the side Qui-Gon was facing. He tried to do the things his master had taken such pleasure in teaching him, like reaching a paw out for a handshake, sitting back onto his haunches to beg, even rolling over again. Finally, with nothing gained and almost frantic to be back on the bed and being allowed to participate in his master’s gratification, he laid down and put his head on his paws and let out a quivering, thin whine.

 

The movement on the bed slowed and stopped, and his master reached over to touch Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

 

“Obi,” Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan whined softly again, fixated on the fact that he’d been forbidden his master and that his cock was hard and that he needed to mate like he needed to breathe. 

 

“Obi?” Qui-Gon tried again, and Obi-Wan did nothing. His master heaved a deep sigh from the bed and his tone shifted, catching Obi-Wan’s attention as he said, “All right, I know when I’m beaten. Come on, I can’t say no to that face for long.”

 

Obi-Wan looked over at him, surprised, and when his master snapped and patted the bed beside him Obi-Wan barked joyfully and scrambled back onto the bed. There was so much to do now--he licked at Qui-Gon’s face and neck as the man laughed, pushing him off, and his tail was wagging and the plug was hitting his prostate in glancing strikes with how much he was moving, and his master’s leg was an absolute delight to grind down against.

 

He panted and thrust harder, chasing his peak, when a stern voice from above him scolded, “Obi! No!”

 

Obi-Wan yelped and backed up and tried to settle but oh, Force, that had felt so good, and he could see his master’s erection there too, why had his master told him no? He looked up at his master, trying to figure it out, and his master smiled as he finally got Obi-Wan’s attention.

 

“Come here,” Qui-Gon ordered, and Obi-Wan obeyed, relieved they were back on steady footing. This, he knew! This, he could do! 

 

“Good boy, Obi,” his master crooned, petting him, and Obi-Wan’s tail wagged harder, prompting a low groan. Qui-Gon’s eyes darkened, and Obi-Wan’s panting became more about need and less about affectation. 

 

Please, please, Obi-Wan thought, whining and resting a ‘paw’ on Qui-Gon’s leg. Qui-Gon nodded slightly, and the hand on Obi-Wan’s head threaded into his hair to grip and pull him gently towards Qui-Gon’s groin.

 

“Come here. Be a good puppy and help me out, ok?” Qui-Gon managed to get out, and Obi-Wan rewarded him by trying to swallow him down at once.

 

“Oh Force, Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon choked, “oh, oh that’s--don’t choke--” Obi-Wan pulled back enough to bark at him and then went back to work, and before long his hips were pushing down against the bed too. Obi-Wan was inundated with sight, sound, and scent of his master, tried to swallow him and breathe him in and it wasn’t enough. He barked in frustration before backing up and then turning in place, tail up and ass waving invitingly at Qui-Gon. 

 

“Oh, yes,” Qui-Gon agreed fervently, and kneeled up behind him with one hand on Obi-Wan’s back. He used saliva and the other hand to carefully loosen and then remove the tail before pulling a small tube of lubricant from their bedside table and squirting some onto his own cock. Obi-Wan’s ass was wide open from wearing his tail all day, deep inside still well lubricated, and Qui-Gon pushed into him easily. Qui-Gon groaned at the feeling, and the thought that this must be how his Obi-Wan’s ass would feel after being fucked crossed his mind. It blindsided him with how much it aroused him, and he had to reach down and grip the base of his cock to keep from coming then and there.

 

Obi-Wan was growling and groaning and pushing his hips back in demand, and Qui-Gon put a stop to it with a snapped “No!” Obi-Wan was, however, utterly intolerant of being completely denied, and instead quieted to needy whines and small hitches forward and back of his hips. Qui-Gon waited until he was ready to move again and then reached under to grasp Obi-Wan’s cock, calloused hand stroking him firmly. 

 

A patch of skin on Obi-Wan’s shoulder called out to him, and Qui-Gon draped himself over Obi-Wan’s back to reach it and bite down to keep Obi-Wan still as he fucked him. Obi-Wan’s voice was more human than it had been all day, but the desperate arousal and pleasure in his groans and cries were the same as they had been all along. Qui-Gon drove himself frantically into Obi-Wan’s body as Obi-Wan encouraged him along, and it was the bitten off “please--” from Obi-Wan that pitched him off the edge of the world into orgasm.

 

Qui-Gon couldn’t remember coming this hard in a long time, where the world whited out and there was nothing beyond the instinct to fuck his seed as far into his partner as possible. It was a purifying fire, and in its wake there was only exhaustion and a mess on his hand and at his groin. He found himself slumped on top of Obi-Wan, both of them heaving for breath, and he kissed sloppily at the bite mark on Obi-Wan’s shoulder in an attempt to apologize.

 

“Nuuh,” Obi-Wan groaned, which Qui-Gon supposed he was supposed to interpret as “no,” and one freckled hand reached over Obi-Wan’s shoulder to touch Qui-Gon’s head to comfort him. “S fine. Dun worry ‘boutit.”

 

“Words coming back slowly, hm?” Qui-Gon panted and Obi-Wan grunted in agreement. They spent long moments laying there, wrapped around one another, and Qui-Gon could have sworn his heartbeat slowed to match Obi-Wan’s before Obi-Wan began to shift with discomfort. Qui-Gon sighed and tugged his hands out from under Obi-Wan, nose wrinkling at the mess on his hand, and he gingerly pulled out and stumbled to the ‘fresher to grab a rag. He heard a ‘fwump’ and a relieved groan while he was wetting it, and came back to find Obi-Wan had rolled to his back and looked nearly asleep despite the absolute mess he was in.

 

“C’mon love,” Qui-Gon murmured, and gently removed the ears to set them carefully on their nightstand. Obi-Wan huffed but cooperated, allowing Qui-Gon to wipe his penis and ass before closing his eyes once more. Qui-Gon cleaned himself up efficiently before sighing, looking at the ten steps he needed to take to go back to the ‘fresher, and leaving the wash rag on the floor instead.

 

They scooted over slowly to avoid the wet spot on the bedding and then less settled than melted to a puddle where they lay, legs intertwined and arms around each other. It was silent in the bedroom for long enough that Qui-Gon nearly did fall asleep when Obi-Wan sighed, replete.

 

“Good?” Qui-Gon asked. He was amused at the absolute satiation on Obi-Wan’s face and frame, but a small part of him would always need to ask to be sure. 

 

“So very good,” Obi-Wan confirmed in a drowsy voice, and then his eyes slid shut as he fell asleep. Qui-Gon chuckled, drawing the blanket up a little higher to cover the top of his shoulders, and followed.


End file.
